Razem
by Ziruthiel
Summary: Generalnie jest to miniaturka umiejscowiona podczas Wszyscy-Wiedzą-Jakiego-Niefajnego-Okresu-XX-Wieku, w której Niemcy ma wszystkiego dosyć, Prusy jest osobą, o której wszyscy uparcie prowadzą rozmowy podczas jej nieobecności, a Austria połowę wojny spędza wesoło na wsi. Występuje tu też krowa. Więc.


Słońce świeciło, pszczoły bzyczały, w oddali majaczyły Alpy - typowe, sielskie przedpołudnie na wsi, miło, naprawdę, idealne miejsce na odpoczynek. Stara mućka o nieszczęsnym imieniu Brunhilda przeżuwała leniwie trawę nad głową Niemiec, który patrzył ze znużeniem, jak jego przyszywany wuj - _Marchia Wschodnia, teraz jest Marchią Wschodnią_ \- szpera z roztargnieniem w apteczce. Nic w posturze mężczyzny nie wskazywało na dobry humor, jakiego można by się spodziewać po jego ludowym, poplamionym trawą stroju i źdźble trawy w ustach. Jego oczy ciskały gromami i gdyby ktoś z sąsiedztwa utożsamiał śpiew z radością, natychmiast odwołałby ten pogląd po usłyszeniu, w jak agresywny sposób można nucić Beethovena.

Chociaż tego tutaj wszyscy znali, to pewnie wiedzieli. Kiedy go tu wlekli półprzytomnego, Niemcom zdawało się, że widzi, jak jakaś dziewczyna szturcha drugą i wypowiada z chichotem coś pokroju " _no, no, Heidi, teraz to będziemy mieli koncert fortepianowy jak się patrzy!_ ". Miał szczera nadzieję, że nie była to halucynacja, bo półmartwy facet w mundurze Wehrmachtu ciągnięty po ziemi przez rolnika-melomana i śmiejący się do rozpuku z niczego nie był widokiem dodającym patriotyzmu, tego Niemcy był pewien.

Otrząsnął się z zadumy, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś zaczyna odwijać bandaże na jego ramieniu.

\- To nie moja wina - zaczął Austria obrażonym tonem - że twój brat jest takim skończonym idiotą.

Niemcy westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową i głaszcząc zdrową ręką krowę.

\- A ty byś znowu tylko jego w to wszystko wplątywał, cały wujaszek Austria. Toć ja nawet nie mówiłem o żadnych winach. - Skrzywił się lekko, kiedy drugi kraj oderwał bandaż wraz ze strupem zaschłej krwi i zaczął przyglądać się krytycznie ranie. - Ani jednej wzmianki o idiotach. Ani o Prusach.

\- Podaj mi, proszę cię, dwie różnice pomiędzy idiotą a Prusami - prychnął Austria, strzepując dłoń towarzysza z zadu krowy i otrzymując w zamian poirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Są setki rodzajów idiotów, a Prusy jest tylko jeden - Niemcy wzruszył ramionami, nie wysilając się zbytnio z odpowiedzią. Dyskusje o bracie były ostatnim na co miał teraz ochotę, szczególnie że sam wymieniony zniknął gdzieś jak kamfora. Kilkanaście miesięcy temu ruszył z determinacją i - jak sobie teraz o tym Niemcy dobrze pomyślał - dziwnym wyrazem twarzy na front i od tego czasu przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

\- Jeden!? - Austria parsknął, zabierając się do przemywania rany. - Jak na razie to chyba okrągłe zero, bo drania ani widu, ani słychu. Ale oczywiście, takie mamy rozumowanie, brataneczku. Prusy jest jeden, ty jesteś jeden, _ein Volk, ein Reich, ein Führer_!

\- Wujaszku - kraj z trudem stłumił warknięcie. - Nie rozmawiam tu z tobą o moim bracie, jasne? _Nein. Und nein_. I przestań nabijać się...

\- Nie, dopóki ty nie nauczysz się krztyny szacunku dla starszych - przerwał mu zrazu towarzysz, odganiając się od much.

\- Ty nie jesteś po prostu starszy, ty jesteś stary, stetryczały i myślisz, że wszystko musi być jak "za twoich czasów", a tu cię, wujaszku, zaskoczę - bo oto nadchodzą _moje_ czasy-

\- _Nasze_ czasy-

\- A w _moich_ czasach - Niemcy podniósł nieco głos - nie liczy się dla mnie twoja, ekhm, "starość", _wujaszku_. Co jak co, starożytny nie jesteś. Ale zresztą sam zdajesz sobie zapewne sprawę z tego, że nasz wiek w niczym nie gra tutaj roli, liczy się _pozycja_.

\- Ładnie cię brat wychował, nie ma co! - Prychanie zdawało się być prawdopodobnie ulubionym odgłosem Austrii, tuż po symfoniach Mozarta. - Lat ludziom odjąć nie mógł, bo inaczej byłby najbogatszy na świecie, to z kolei wziął się za pozycję, aha!

\- Tak, Austria. - Niemcy nie miał już siły tego mówić, nie miał siły na brata, którego miejsce pobytu stało pod znakiem zapytania, na wuja, który kończył właśnie bandażować jego ramie, na... ach, na nic nie miał już siły, nic nie miał siły tłumaczyć. Albo chodziło właśnie o to, że _miał_ siłę. I dlatego _nie musiał_ tłumaczyć. - A twoja zdecydowanie nie sprzyja takim odzywkom, wiesz.

\- Teraz dzieci będą mi mówić "nie pyskuj" - kraj wzniósł oczy ku niebu. - Nie do pomyślenia.

\- Nie pyskuj. - Niemcy uśmiechnął się słabo, na co Austria pokręcił z politowaniem głową i położył mu dłoń na świeżo zabandażowanym ramieniu.

\- Bo ty cały czas zapominasz o jednym, o tym, że obydwoje siedzimy w jednym i tym samym bagnie. - Powiedział, obserwując jak Brunhilda skubie trawę. - Boś mnie w nie wciągnął. - Dodał po chwili zastanowienia, ale zaraz westchnął. - Ale jednak razem.

\- Taa. - Niemcy zamknął oczy. - _Razem_.


End file.
